


"I mean, look at me."

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Yuuri gets lost in his self-doubt and Victor pulls him out of it.





	"I mean, look at me."

A smooth hand caressing his cheek pulls Yuuri from his dark thoughts. He attempts to give Victor a small smile that ends up just being a grimace.

“What is the problem, Yuuri?” Victor’s voice is soft and smooth and the snowball of darkness in Yuuri’s mind just picks up speed, telling him how he doesn’t deserve Victor, nonetheless his kindness.

“I don’t understand what you see in me.” The words taste thick and chalky on his tongue as he says them, and it becomes difficult to swallow.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

Yuuri gestures to himself. “I’m always anxious, I am chunky again because I let go of myself on the off-season, I have depression, and my morning breath is awful. What is there to like about me?” I mean, look at me.”

“I am, Yuuri,” Victor replies gently, turning the other man around and marching him to the full-length mirror on the bedroom wall. “I look at the way you smile because it makes my heart full of love for you knowing that you’re happy, even if it isn’t all the time.” Yuuri feels Victor press his lips to the sensitive pulse point on the side of his neck and his face gets hot. “The way you blush lets me know you’re enjoying yourself, free from the chains of your anxiety for even a little bit.” Long slender fingers pull his shirt up and off. “I love it when you’re squishy. I love it when you’re not. You’re always beautiful and I always love you.” Chills zip up Yuuri’s spine as Victor’s hot breath fans out across his shoulder. Those fingers return, this time for the waistband of his sweatpants. The cotton material slides smoothly over the curve of his ass and down his legs, falling to the carpet with a quiet ruffle.

“Look at your thighs,” Victor murmurs huskily before sinking his teeth into one. “The gods must have sculpted them. Let’s not forget about your ass either.” He moves his biting to the swell of Yuuri’s backside and it makes Yuuri’s knees go weak. “These beautiful hips that I love to hold.” Fingers squeeze there next. “And of course, you’re perfect cock.” Victor teases the head of the now hard member standing at attention between Yuuri’s legs, pulling the foreskin back and thumbing over the head lightly.

Yuuri watches Victor stand up and retrieve a familiar bottle from the nightstand. He allows himself to be put into position, hands braced against the wall on each side of the mirror. A small click and a few seconds later and there is a slick digit tracing the rim of his asshole.

“Vitya, please.” The finger sinks in. “More.” A second finger joins the first and it makes Yuuri arch his back. The Russian takes his time opening him up, curling and scissoring his fingers languidly as Yuuri’s noises become louder. A third finger joins the party which makes Yuuri throw his hips back in search of more stretch and friction.

“Soon my love,” Victor whispers, planting a kiss on the small of Yuuri’s back as he removes his fingers.

Looking in the mirror, Yuuri watches his fiancé stand and slick himself up, tossing the bottle aside carelessly. He notices he is being watched and offers a soft smile full of love, but his eyes give away just how hungry he is for the man bent over in front of him. Its in that brief moment that any doubts Yuuri had are long gone and he wants nothing more than for the beautiful man behind him to devour his very soul.

Victor lets out a broken moan as he slips into Yuuri, eyes half closed and watching where their bodies meet. There is nothing hurried about the pace or the way his hands caress over Yuuri’s ass, hips, and waist before traveling down his spine. It makes emotions well up inside of the Japanese man as he comprehends the way the love of his life is melding with him. It’s intimate and slow and it pulls Yuuri apart at the seams of his conscience.

And then there Victor is, sewing his very being back together again. “Look at yourself, My Love.” The silver haired man wraps his hand around Yuuri’s cock and pumps it easily. “See how beautifully you fall to pieces with me? I’ve waited my whole life for you and only you.”

Tears stream down Yuuri’s cheeks as he watches both of them in the mirror. He can feel the ever-growing heat in his stomach and its intensified by Victor and his words. “Vitya.” No more words form in his mind as his muscles hum with pent up energy, waiting for the shockwave of satisfaction to be released from his gut.

Victor rests his forehead on Yuuri’s back, reaching up to tangle their fingers together on the wall. “Yuuri. Please.” It’s a broken plea that opens the floodgates of pleasure. He pushes back onto Victor’s cock, driving him in as deep as possible while their orgasms wreck through them simultaneously.

Neither of them talks as they return to their senses and separate. Both of them clean up each other and the mess they made before climbing into bed, Yuuri’s head resting on Victor’s chest. “If anyone is not good enough in this relationship, it’s me,” Victor begins, combing his fingers through Yuuri’s raven locks, “but you make me enough. That’s how this works. We better each other and care for one another when its too much for just one person. I am always looking at you, Yuuri. And I see you too.”


End file.
